Un beso bajo la luz de la luna
by Minori Sweet
Summary: [Lysandro x Lectora] Lysandro ha estado enamorado de (T/N) desde que la conoció, pero sabe perfectamente que esta sale con su mejor amigo, Castiel, lo que le causa dolor. Cuando el pelirrojo le rompe el corazón a la chica, ¿Lysandro se animará a confesar su amor? ¿O se echará para atrás? [One-Shot]


_¡Hola!_

_Después de estar mucho tiempo desaparecida por aquí, les traigo un romántico One-Shot de nuestro hermoso victoriano Lysandro Ainsworth._

_El one-shot será "Lysandro x Lectora". Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Lysandro._

_(T/N) = Tu nombre._

_(T/N/C) = Tu nombre completo. _

_(C/d/o) = Color de ojos._

_(C/d/p) = Color de pelo._

Disclaimer: Corazón de Melón y sus personajes le pertenece a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov.

_Pasen y lean, ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

La miraba todos los días pasar por los pasillos del Sweet Amoris, sin duda, es una mujer muy hermosa.

Sus hermosos y bien cuidados mechones de color (C/d/p), sus brillantes y resplandecientes ojos (C/d/o) que al mirarlos te perdías en su infinita belleza, su rostro angelical e inocente, simplemente, para mí no hay una mujer más hermosa que ella.

Y esa hermosa dama, se llama (T/N/C).

Cada día hablábamos, siempre estábamos juntos. Y ya varios meses conociéndola, me he enamorado perdidamente de ella, solo había un problema…

La hermosa doncella de la que me había enamorado, tenía novio.

Y para empeorar las cosas, era mi mejor amigo. Castiel.

Ambos habían empezado a salir hace unos 5 meses, y me dolía el corazón verlos juntos. Lo peor de todo, era que él sabía el hecho de que estaba enamorado de (T/N). ¿Mi amigo me había apuñalado por la espalda? Si, en efecto, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, no quería arruinar esa felicidad que ambos tienen.

Bueno, para ser más franco, esa felicidad que _tenían._

Llegando casi a los 6 meses juntos, la ex-novia de Castiel, Debrah, apareció. Me hizo arder de ira como mi "mejor amigo" le había gritado a mi hermosa doncella, acusándola de haber molestado a Debrah, no solo eso, si no que en seguida el pelirrojo terminó su relación con la (C/d/p). Me partió el corazón en miles de pedazos ver como se desprendían lagrimas de los ojos de mi princesa.

He me aquí ahora en el Aula B mirando por la ventana, pensando en mi querida (T/N) e ignorando por completo la clase del . Me era imposible dejar de pensar en ella, ya hacía una semana que no venía a clases, estaba preocupado a muerte.

Al cabo de dos horas la campana sonó y poco a poco los alumnos fueron retirándose del aula. Rosalya, notando el hecho de que yo aún no había salido del aula, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa triste.

— **Lys, ya acabaron las clases, hay que ir a casa… **—Murmuró la albina.— **¿Quieres que la visitemos?**

Se a quien se refería. Forcé una sonrisa.

— **Aprecio tu preocupación por ella, Rosa, pero no vamos a llegar a nada… **—Murmuré, derrotado.— **No está en su casa.**

— **¡Oh vamos! ¡De seguro es una excusa para no ver a nadie! Es (T/N), la conozco. Además, ¡Una mujer hace ese tipo de cosas cuando está deprimida! Bueno… Al menos ella lo hace.** —Exclamó Rosalya.

Lo pensé un poco, y al final no pude evitar reír. Simplemente, Rosalya es única. Yo cuando perdía mis esperanzas, ella sabía cómo ponerme de pie y me hacía no rendirme siempre.

— **Tú ganas. Vamos. **—Contesté animado, mientras ella chilló de la emoción.

* * *

_**Time Skip: Frente a la casa de (T/N).**_

Llegamos a la casa de (T/N) al cabo de 20 minutos, ya que quedaba un poco lejos.

Rosalya no pudo evitar tocar el timbre de una manera desenfrenada, y la tía de mi damita, Agatha, no tardó en abrir la puerta.

— **¡Lysandro! ¡Rosalya! ¿Cómo están?** —Dijo la mujer, feliz.

— **Buenas tardes, madame. Nos gustaría saber si-**

— **¡¿Dónde está (T/N)?! **—Chilló Rosalya, interrumpiéndome.

La mujer se sobresaltó ante la preocupación máxima de la albina, pero nos dedicó una mirada triste.

— **Sé que ella no ha ido a clases, y sé que les he dicho que no estaba en casa, simplemente ella no quería hablar con nadie…** —Murmuró.— **Pero esta vez es en serio, no está en casa.**

Me sorprendí.

— **¿Y en donde está, si puedo saber?** —Pregunté con seriedad.

— **No tengo idea…** —Respondió Agatha, triste.

Usualmente no soy agresivo, pero ya tuve suficiente.

Salí corriendo del lugar en busca de mi amada, ignorando los gritos de Rosalya diciéndome que volviera.

* * *

_**Time Skip: Parque – Noche.**_

Era peligroso que estuviera de noche en el parque, pero solía dar caminatas a esta hora con mi damita aquí, habían posibilidades de que ella estuviera aquí.

Y vaya que tuve razón.

En dirección al lago la vi sentada en el pasto, su hermoso cabello se movía con el viento, mientras yo la admiraba detrás.

Caminé hacia donde estaba, me arrodillé detrás de ella y le di un pequeño toque a su hombro, sobresaltándola un poco. Se giró asustada y me dolió verla con los ojos llorosos, pero se calmó al ver que era yo.

— **L-Lys… ¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí? **—Murmuró, confundida.

— **Buscándote, por supuesto.** —Contesté amablemente.

Dirigió su mirada de nuevo al lago, tomó una piedra y la arrojó al agua, haciendo que la piedra rebotara dos veces y luego se hundiera.

Me senté a su lado, y muy cerca de ella a decir verdad. Un silencio invadió el lugar, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

— **Lo siento…** —Dijo, apenas oíble.

— **¿Disculpa?** —Pregunté, confundido.

— **Lamento no haber ido al instituto estos días… Ya sabes, no me cayó bien el tema de Castiel y Debrah… **—Murmuró y bajó la mirada, triste.

Mi rostro tenía una expresión triste, odiaba el hecho de que ella estuviera triste, y obviamente estaba enojado con Castiel por lastimar a una chica que fue tan leal y tan dulce con él.

No me contuve más, la cargué, la senté en mi regazo y la abracé con delicadeza. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero no tardó en corresponder al abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Duramos unos minutos así, abrazados, hasta que ella habló de nuevo.

— **Se honesto…** —Murmuró.

— **¿A qué te refieres?** —Pregunté, confundido.

— **¿Sientes algo por mi? **—Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Si le decía que si, tal vez podría pasar algo bueno entre nosotros, o tal vez arruinaría nuestra amistad. Si le decía que no, sería muy doloroso para mí, y tal vez para ella también.

La honestidad ante todo. Sonreí.

— **Te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no, damita. **—Dije, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a que el albino la llamara damita.— **Si, me gustas. Mejor dicho, me he enamorado perdidamente de ti.**

De por si ella seguía sorprendida, pero su expresión cambió a una triste.

— **No lo entiendo… **—Murmuró.— **Me alegra mucho oír eso pero… ¿Qué es lo que ves en mi? No soy más que un desastre…**

Mi mirada se tornó seria.

— **No, no eres un desastre.** —Dije.— **¿Tu quieres saber lo que veo?**

Ella asintió. Aclaré mi garganta y le sonreí con tristeza.

— **Pues yo veo un ángel que por desgracia, tiene un ala rota.** —Dije, acariciando su cabeza.— **Veo a una chica dulce, amable, hermosa, y leal que quiso amor… Pero solo recibió daño. Déjame decirte que me dolía el hecho de que estuvieras con Castiel, pero después de que te vi llorar cuando ustedes rompieron… Fue horrible.**

(T/N) estaba sonrojada y sorprendida por mis palabras, pero estoy siendo honesto.

— **Probablemente no sientas lo mismo que yo… **—Proseguí.— **Pero al menos déjame demostrarte que puedo tratarte como a una reina, damita. **—Esbocé una sonrisa amable.

La hermosa sonrisa de la (C/d/o) se hizo presente en su rostro, y soltó una risita.

— **No necesitas tratarme como una reina, tan solo quiero que me ames. Eso me bastaría. **—Dijo.

Besé su frente con gentileza.

— **Haría hasta lo imposible por ver esa sonrisa hermosa en tu rostro todos los días, hermosa. **—Murmuré.

Ella se sonrojo, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. Inesperadamente, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, en un tierno y amoroso beso.

Correspondí inmediatamente, posando mi mano derecha detrás de su cabeza acariciando su hermoso cabello y la otra en su cadera. Continuamos besándonos un largo rato, hasta que ella decidió hablar de nuevo.

— **Gracias, Lys… **—Murmuró.

— **No tienes que agradecer nada, damita.** —Dije soltando una pequeña risa.— **Siempre estaré a tu lado. Te amo, (T/N).**

— **Yo también te amo, Lysandro.** —Contestó la chica, con una sonrisa amorosa y sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

Aunque noté que se dio cuenta de algo.

— **Jajaja, no me llamaste "damita" cuando dijiste que me amabas~** —Dijo (T/N) divertida.

Ambos reímos, felices.

— **Mejor acostúmbrate, es un sobrenombre que oirás muy seguido.** —Contesté, feliz.

Y con eso dicho, nos dimos otro beso.

Al fin era mía, la chica más hermosa y dulce que he conocido ahora estaba en mis brazos.

Continuamos abrazados, contemplando la hermosa luna llena y las estrellas de la noche. Sentí que todo era perfecto, y lo más hermoso de todo, fue que compartimos **Un beso a la luz de la luna.**

* * *

_¡Y aquí se acaba el One-Shot!_

_Me encantó el final, soy cursi cuando me lo propongo~ xD_

_¿Qué les pareció?__ ¿Interesante? Las opiniones y comentarios son apreciados._

_Quiero avisar de una vez que pronto haré un fanfiction de Naruto._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!_

_By: Minori Sweet_


End file.
